Sword Fight!
by casanovakk
Summary: Set between BOTL and TLO. A sword instruction comes in to Goode with a certain wise blonde.


**This is something random I came up with set between BOTL and TLO. Not sure if Percy was at Goode but for all intents and purposes let's just say that he is. This is in Percy's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Revised: 30/03/2013**

* * *

It was a normal day at Goode. I had just came out of a head-hurting English lesson and on my way to P.E; my favourite lesson. Coach Smith had said last lesson that we were having two separate instructors in today. I wonder what we were doing. What if we are doing archery or something? That made me think of archery at Camp Half-Blood...I flinched. Maybe that wasn't the best thing for me to do.

"Percy, wait up!" I heard my name being called and turned to see Joe running to catch up with me he was my friend from the swim team.

"Hey, Joe." I smiled as he caught up with me. "What's up?"

"Have you heard?" He asked as soon as he caught up. I shook my head and glanced at him in confusion.

"Apparently there's a sword instructor coming in!" He was jumping excitedly. I chuckled amused.

"Sounds fun!" I replied. It never really occurred to me that sword fighting would be the activity.

Mr Smith our pudgy old gym teacher walked in with two people following. The first person was a tall man with and upturned nose and cheeky smile on his face. The other was an extremely familiar blonde.

Annabeth.

Her eyes scanned the room briefly taking everything in, they scanned again and stopped on my face. I was froze in shock. She smirked and I regained the ability to control my face.

She resumed her scan of the class and I looked at the man again. I was shocked to see I recognized him; it was one of the older boys from the Hermes Cabin.

I looked around and noticed half of the boys drooling over Annabeth. That wasn't a surprise, her arms and legs were tan and toned from years of training at camp, plus her honey blonde hair. She would have looked the typical Californian girl if her stormy grey eyes hadn't ruined the image. I wasn't complaining her eyes were amazing. Not that I'd ever admit that. I scanned the room again and noticed the girls drooling over Jake, he was well muscled and they _were _half-god so some attractiveness was kinda in our blood. Jake cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hello Class, I'm Jake and today I will be showing you the basics of sword fighting, with help from Annabeth." He gestured to Annabeth and she waved. "So who wants to go first?" Most of the room raised their hands. Jake was looking around the room when his eyes fell on me. He smirked in a way reminiscent of the Stoll's and pointed to me. "Percy, come and spar with Annabeth." My friends gaped realising that he knew me and I smiled before walking to Jake and giving him a hug. I could practically hear jaws dropping.

"Good to see ya, Jake." I grinned.

"You too, Percy." He smiled and then whispered in my ear. "You can use Riptide, the mist has it covered." I smiled gratefully and spun to face Annabeth.

"Wise Girl." I said with mock formality and held out my hand.

"Seaweed Brain." She said in the same tone with her face straight, but the glimmer of amusement in her eyes gave her away. She shook my hand, and I grinned pulling her into hug which she returned grinning too.

"I haven't really had a decent sparring partner in months. You up to it?" Annabeth asked grinning cheekily.

"Of course I am." I said cockily.

She looked to Jake and he nodded with a smirk. Walking over to the box as if to pick out wooden swords but instead just got our own weapons. I was surprised as Annabeth pulled out a full length sword, instead of her dagger. She whispered that she had the Hephaestus cabin make it. Swords in hand and we walked to the middle of the hall and positioned ourselves.

We began to circle one another when Annabeth lunged. I blocked and spun trying to get a hit in, she blocked me. She sliced low but I knew her tricks too well. I jumped and dodged the slice. I swung my sword and met Annabeth's with a clang. I pondered how the mist would cover that before snapping back to reality. She swung her sword downwards, to slice at my legs but I blocked again. I twisted both our swords upwards. She was pushing against the sword as hard as she could. I decided to distract her. I pulled Riptide away sharply causing her to lose her balance and topple slightly. Before she had the chance to fight back I used the disarming manuever Luke taught me all those years ago. I twisted and her sword hit the ground with a clang. I moved Riptide to her neck and watched her eyes widen. I smiled and lowered it and she returned the gesture. She looked slightly proud at that moment.

I stole a glance at my classmates and tipped my heads towards them. Annabeth quickly done the same and snorted. They were all staring with slightly dumbstruck expressions. Jake looked like he was holding back laughter. Mr Smith was as amazed as everyone else.

"Well, Mr Jackson, you never told me you could sword fight." Mr Smith said.

"I never thought it was necessary." I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Eh..." The coach sighed in what sounded like defeat. "Go take a seat Jackson."

"Sure." I complied moving to sit with my friends from the swim team. They were staring at me like I had grown a third eye.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked feeling slightly unnerved.

"Dude..." That was Mark.

"What the hell was that!?" Joe said with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Erm..." I looked for a legitimate reply for a couple of seconds before Annabeth broke the tension by coming over and sitting with me.

"Hey!" She said smiling. "I'm Annabeth!"

"Hey?" Mark asked uncertainly as if he could sense her glare could burn his brain.

I sighed. "Annabeth meet, Joe, Mark, and Simon."

I nudged Simon he shook himself back to reality. "We are _all_," He gestured around him. " Still in shock. Seriously dude, where did you learn that!?"

"At our summer camp. We do all sorts there." I said and Annabeth and I shared a conspirators smile.

"Percy here is the best swordsman at camp." Annabeth bragged, and I blushed and stared sheepishly down.

"I'm not _the _best." I murmured. Mark opened his mouth to speak when the coach spoke again.

"Okay, after that impressive display, grab a sword and partner up." People started moving, I was about to join them when Mr Smith called me over, Annabeth and I walked over to them together.

"Jackson, you will help Annabeth watch. Got it?" Mr Smith ordered giving me a look saying, if-you-don't-I-will-spear-you-with-one-of-these-swords.

"Uh, sure..." Annabeth and I started walking around the room. I decided to strike up a conversation. "So, why are you helping Jake?" She smiled at me, and I realised something, I was about an inch taller than her. I tried to contain my smirk. Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

"Jake was doing the same thing here as he was at my school when his assistant got ill. As our school was just about to have a couple weeks of break he asked if I could help." She finished and smirked. "Besides I knew you go to Goode, I wanted to see your face when I appeared." She chuckled. "It was worth it."

I couldn't help but notice that we were walking really close together. We walked around the hall, helping anyone who needed help, fixing their positions and such. I would glance over at Annabeth every now and then and notice how her eyes would light up once she had helped someone. Or how little tendrils of hair would escape her ponytail and how she would tuck them behind her ears in a frustrated way.

_Awww, that is so cute!_ Said a voice that was most definitely not mine.

_**Aphrodite? **_I prodded.

_Yup! You and Annabeth are just too cute! Why aren't you toge-_

_**Woah! Why are you in my head? You know what actually I'm just going to ignore you now! **_I attempted to block her off and focused on helping again. There was a noise of protest but it drowned away as we moved to help another group.

We helped for another fifteen minutes, before the coach sent us to get changed. I sprinted into the locker room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt then went to go see if I could find Wise Girl. I turned around the corner and heard voices.

"Well hello, there, sweetie." I recognised that voice as Matthew's, the football team's quarterback. He wasn't in that P.E class so he didn't have to change. "Are you new here?"

"No, I don't go to Goode, I was helping the sword instructor. Oh and don't call me sweetie again. I will make sure that you will never be able to have kids." I heard Annabeth threaten.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He remarked in a sickening way, there was laughing. that meant his friends were there too.

I turned round the corner and actually saw the group. She was facing all three of them, looking like she wanted to skewer them. I couldn't blame her.

"Hey, Annabeth." I called walking over and smiling.

"Hey, Perce." She said smiling back. "Wanna go get that coffee now?" We were never going to get coffee. I was about to say something when she tilted her head to the side, she made a face and I realised she was looking to get away.

"Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on! I haven't seen you since August!" I exclaimed grinning.

"Great, let's go tell Jake then we can get outta here!" She looped her arm through mine and started to walk.

"Well, it was _so_ nice to meet you!" Wise Girl said sarcastically, dragging me away from the silent footballers.

The rest of the school was heading towards the exit we just went with the flow. When we reached the door, Annabeth pulled out her phone and typed something really quickly.

"Erm, Wise Girl, it isn't very wise for you to use an actual mobile phone." I stated worried.

"It's fine, the Hecate cabin owed me so I got them to charm my phone." She smiled, smugly. I just shrugged and held out my hand. She took it hesitantly and we began walking towards Starbucks.

"You know," She started slowly. "If I had my dagger, I could have totally bet you." She smirked.

"Is that a challenge Wise Girl?" I asked.

"You bet, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
